warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Charart
Here is where the magic begins. Members We organize our Charart Project members as Clans. To join, please place a request on the talk page. Leader: 'Stealthfire star '''Deputy: '''N/A '''Senior Warriors: 'Ivybreeze 'Warriors: 'Brambleshade.DA, Spookycat27 'Apprentices: 'Foxsteps 'Kits: 'Hollywhisker123 Useful Pages *Apprentice Tutorials *Approval Page *Guidelines *Needed Art Mentors Now, if you're a kit or apprentice and need to learn, someone needs to be able to help you. If you've done these things on the Warriors Wiki and are a mentor there, you can be a mentor here. If you are part of the Charart Project on the Warriors Wiki, tell me and you'll be able to keep the same role as before. We won't downgrade you to a kit if you know what you're doing. Now if you were leader/deputy, and we already have a leader/deputy, then you're downgraded to "Senior Warrior". Becoming a Mentor Now, you can't just be a mentor. There must be requirements. *You must have done at least 4 charats. *You must have tweaked at least 1 image. *You must be good at explaining things and fairly patient (or at least act the part) Again, if you're a mentor on the Warriors Wiki, you're automatically a mentor here. If you have met the requirements, place a mentor request on the talk page. Current Mentors and Apprentices Changing Ranks Kit to Apprentice While you're a kit, if you make an image that's halfway done and looks fairly good, you can be an apprentice. Apprentice to Warrior See below in "Apprentices-graduation". Again, if you move ranks on the Warriors Wiki you'll move ranks here. Warrior to Senior Warrior You must have been part of the charart project for at least a year, AND you must have done at least 15 original chararts. Again, if you become a Senior Warrior on the Warriors Wiki, you can be one here, too. Becoming Deputy or Leader This way works just as it does in the books. However, the only way for the leader to stop being leader is: A. Leader resigns B. Leader is inactive for a month or two with no explanation Deputy will then become leader, and will pick who he/she thinks will make a good deputy. Simple as that. On this wiki, you will never be a lower rank than you are on the Warriors Wiki, unless you are leader/deputy. You will always either be higher or the same rank as on the Warriors Wiki. :) Apprentices If you wish to become an apprentice, place on the talk page your username, and then either "Mentor Request" or the name of someone you'd like to be your mentor, if you have a preference. If you don't have a preference, any mentor can come in and take you as an apprentice. If no one agrees within a week, the leader or deputy will just assign a mentor to you. Graduation To become a warrior, you must be able to: *do a tabby of your choice *do a tortoiseshell of your choice *do a solid of your choice (by that just pick a color) *do a bicolor of your choice *do a specific pattern chosen by your mentors (mentors just pretend you're asking for a charart request) Submitting a Charart Please take it to the approval page where other warriors will look at it. Only senior warriors, deputies, and leaders are allowed to officially confirm it. Any rank can submit or comment on a charart, but kits apprentices and warriors are not allowed to officially confirm it. Claiming a Charart To avoid arguments, and to make things easier for everyone, please put your name in the table if it isn't already added (it goes in alphabetical order) and add the character you're making a charart for. Please include the date in UTC time (it's in the corner of the screen, when not in editing mode). Also, please use the following abbreviations when claiming a charart: Kit=(K), Apprentice=(A), Warrior=(W), Medicine Cat=(MC), Medicine Cat Apprentice=(MCA), Deputy=(D), Leader=(L), Queen=(Q), Elder=(E), To-be=(TB), Prey Hunter=(PH), Cave Guard=(CG), Healer=(H), Sharpclaw=(SC), Softpaw=(SP), StarClan=(Star), Ancient Tribe=(AT), Early Settlers=(ES), Cats of the Park=(CotP), Loner=(Lo), Rogue=®, Kittypet=(KP) Dark Forest=(DF) '''HINT: '''Please use Ctrl+F and a search box will appear in the upper right corner of the browser. Please type in the character you wish to claim and make sure it hasn't yet been claimed. Once the art has been approved please remove your name. Also, you do not need to approve tweaked images. Just tweak them. Blanks Below are all the wiki's blanks. Everything is either done or being worked on. If you see a blank and think it should be tweaked, go for it! Fix it up, and if the leader approves, then it's good to go. All the chararts made with that blank should probably be tweaked too, depending on how big the tweak was. These are just the blanks that the Warriors Wiki has. If you think others are needed, or some are unnecessary, just let me know. Also, just saying, these blanks that we come up with ARE NOT COPYRIGHTED. There are no rules as to where you can use them, so take them, have some fun with them! If anyone else out there has a wiki like this and they need blanks, we're not like the Warriors Wiki. You are most certainly welcome to use these blanks wherever you want to. :) Blanks we still Need To put up a blank for approval, you don't need to claim like a charart in the table above, but just cross out which ones you do are doing here. There is no limit on how many you can do or a time limit on how long to get it approved, but it will be declined if you do not do an edit for a week. '''Bold means the blanks are needed now. Crossed out means that someone else is already working on it. *'Cave-Guard (long-furred)' *'Cave-Guard (short-furred)' *'Kittypet (long-furred)' *'Kittypet (short-furred)' *'Prey-Hunter (long-furred)' *'Prey-Hunter (short-furred)' *Sharpclaw (long-furred) *Sharpclaw (short-furred) *Softpaw (long-furred) *Softpaw (short-furred) Blanks We Have Kit.shortfurred.png|Kit (shorthaired) Kit.longfurred.png|Kit (longhaired) Apprentice.short-furred.png|Apprentice (shorthaired) Apprentice.long-furred.png|Apprentice (longhaired) Medicine Cat Apprentice.short-furred.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice (shorthaired) Medicine Cat Apprentice.long-furred.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice (longhaired) Shorthaired_warrior.png|Warrior (shorthaired) Longhaired_warrior.png|Warrior (longhaired) Medicine cat.short-furred.png|Medicine Cat (shorthaired) Medicine_cat.long-furred.png|Medicine Cat (longhaired) Deputy.shorthaired.png|Deputy (shorthaired) Deputy.longhaired.png|Deputy (longhaired) Leader.short-furred.png|Leader (shorthaired) Leader.long-furred.png|Leader (longhaired) Queen.short-haired.png|Queen (shorthaired) Queen.long-haired.png|Queen (longhaired) Elder.shorthaired.png|Elder (shorthaired) Elder.longhaired.png|Elder (longhaired) Loner.short-furred.png|Loner (shorthaired) Loner.long-furred.png|Loner (longhaired) Rogue.shorthaired.png|Rogue (shorthaired) Rogue.longhaired.png|Rogue (longhaired) StarClan.short-furred.png|StarClan (shorthaired) StarClan.long-furred.png|StarClan (longhaired) StarClan Kit.short-furred.png|StarClan Kit (shorthaired) StarClan Kit.long-furred.png|StarClan Kit (longhaired) Dark Forest.short-furred.png|Dark Forest (shorthaired) Dark Forest.long-furred.png|Dark Forest (longhaired) To-be.shorthaired.png|To-be (shorthaired) To-be.longhaired.png|To-be (longhaired) Healer.short-furred.png|Healer (shorthaired) Healer.long-furred.png|Healer (longhaired) Ancient.Short-furred.png|Ancient (shorthaired) Ancient.Long-furred.png|Ancient (longhaired) Shorthaired male.png|The Early Settlers (shorthaired) Longhaired female.png|The Early Settlers (longhaired) Male shorthaired.png|Cats of the Park (shorthaired) Female longhaired.png|Cats of the Park (longhaired) The Very First Charart It's only fitting that the first charart on the wiki went to the first page ever created on this wiki. The main character, and the character is based off the founder of this wiki. Please take the time to admire this picture, look closely at the details, but the most important thing: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER DELETE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This work should be admired for as long as this wiki lasts. And hopefully, that'll be generations. But let's not forget to give credit: Warriorcat1195--main creator of this work. Founder of the wiki, apprentice when this work was made. First person to join the charart project. Stealthfire star--editor/tweaker, and also Warriorcat's mentor. Leader of charart project when this work was made. Second person to join the charart project. Category:Charart Category:Projects